Burn vs Vivi
by HaloGoji75
Summary: After the events of RWBY helpers chapter 9, Burn vows to destroy Vivi, the sentient Weiss plushie of the Reactsverse. Watch as the multi dimension traveling super soldier fails to follow through on his threat, miserably. All Reactsverse things belong to ElfCollaborator.
1. Strange Encounters

**Well, I figured I might as well make a series about this. Seemed like a good idea at the time.**

 **"Probably not."**

 **Anyway, Vivi and any other Reactsverse related concept belongs to ElfCollaborator (Whom I got permission to write this from) otherwise there would be a Vivi-mobile. (I can do this shtick to)**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Halo belongs to Microsoft, bla blah, etc.**

* * *

Vivi walked down the halls of Beacon academy, taking in her surroundings. Well, it wasn't **her** Beacon academy. You see, contrary to popular belief, the life of a sentient plushie can become rather dull at times. So, in order to keep things more interesting, Vivi travels to alternate versions of the RWBY universe and take a leisurely stroll as she explored. So far, this universe seemed to be like any other average RWBY universe. Everyone was a duplicate of their counterpart on the show, and yet, they still swarmed her whenever she caught their eye. It seemed that this excursion would be without any excitement today.

"VIVI!"

Or so Vivi thought. The plushie looked behind her to see Burn, the crimson Spartan of the RWBY helpers, armed with a Battle Rifle. One could see the venomous intent leaking out of his armor if one looked close enough.

"Your gonna pay this time for sure!" The Spartan screamed as he readied his weapon.

"Pipipipipipi!" The plushie taunted in retaliation, causing Burn to lower his weapon briefly.

"You kiss your mother with that non-mouth?" He asked before bringing his gun up.

Vivi then began a strategic withdrawal (plushies don't retreat, they are far to **manly** for something like that) as Burn opened fire on the mini Weiss. A scream of rage escaped the Spartan's mouth as he charged after her. Cries of 'Hold still so I can shoot you' and 'Stop moving' were heard as the super soldier pursued the sentient plush doll.

"Get back here you little, thing made of rags!" Burn screamed as he fired bullet after bullet at the running plushie, each shoot missing.

"Pipipi." Viv screamed back.

"Fun sized, more like, um-" The Spartan paused for a brief moment confused. "I'll have to get back to you on that." But, Vivi was gone.

"This is far from over!" Burn screamed.

* * *

Burn giggled as he placed the ice cream sorbet inside of his trap. It was a well know fact that the Reactsverse Weiss, and those like her (such as Vivi, Burn presumed) had a strong affection for this frozen concoction. So, he would use it against the plushie. Burn heard tiny footsteps and immediately ducked in cover, desperately attempting to stifle his giggles. He sat there for a moment, waiting. Then, he heard a rope snap. Burn immediately jumped out of his hiding place as he lunged at the trapped plushie.

"GOT YA NOW, YOU WORTHLESS RAG!" Burn screamed. After punching it a few times, he realized it wasn't Vivi, but in fact, another Weiss plushie, and a non-sentient one at that.

"Pipi."

Burn turned around to see Vivi's stubby appendage hovering over an large red button, something that Burn had learned meant something bad. Burn instinctively looked up to see a massive custard pie hovering above him, just waiting to be dropped. As he attempted to move out of the way, he realized that his feet had somehow been glued to the floor. Burn eyed Vivi with hate.

"Clever girl." He said as his nemesis pushed the button.

* * *

 _One cleansing armor of custard later..._

Vivi eyed the halls suspiciously, searching for any signs of an ambush. She slowly walked out of her corner, hammer at the ready. After concluding that it was safe, Vivi took a deep breathe as she put herself at ease. It was at this point that the plushie heard something similar to a car running. Then, a warthog burst out of the walls behind her, driven by none other than Burn.

"Alright Vivi." Burn said. "You're about to go from 'fun sized' to ROADKILL!"

The reconnaissance vehicle then spread forward, ready to mush Vivi into a fine paste. The plushie merely stepped to the side, allowing the warthog to continue its course by crashing through the wall that lead to the out side of Beacon. The car and its occupant hovered in the air for a moment as the driver processed what was about to happen.

"Buger." Burn simply said before plummeting downwards with a cliché scream (either that one you hear in movies, or the goofy yell from Disney)

Vivi watched as he plummeted to the ground before shrugging and walking away.

* * *

 _One car crash recovery later..._

"THAT'S IT! I'M BRINGING THE HAMMER DOWN!" Burn screamed as he pulled out a Gravity Hammer. He then proceeded to once again chase Vivi, missing each swing of his weapon. "BURN SMASH PUNNY DOLL!"

Vivi suddenly turned around and held her stubby arm out, gesturing Burn to stop, who complied for some strange reason.

"Pipipipipipipipi." Vivi said as she crossed her arms smugly.

"Oh right, you can do better than a Grav Hammer?!" Burn asked sarcastically. "Then do it."

The plushie complied, reaching behind her back and pulling out a hammer the size of an Ursa Major. The Spartan just stared at it, a whine escaping his lips.

"Mommy." He whimpered before Vivi swung downwards.

* * *

 _One savage beating with a hammer later..._

"Ruby, how many times have I asked you not to mix dust types?"

"I've lost count, but in my defense, it did look pretty cool when I mixed the blue and yellow ones."

The first two initials of team RWBY were calmly walking down the hall to their dorm as they discussed their classes.

"Did you have to mix water and lightning though?" Weiss asked annoyed. "You nearly killed everyone via electrocution."

Before the conversation could continue, Ruby nearly tripped on something. As she regained her footing, she looked down to see a Weiss plush looking up at her.

"Weiss, I think Jaune sent you another plush of you." Ruby said, picking it up.

"Pipipi." It said as it shook its arms.

"Oh hey, it talks and moves to." Ruby said.

Before Weiss could say anything, bullets flew past their heads. The two girls immediately ducked in cover. As they got up, they noticed the plushie running away as fast as its little legs could carry it.

"You can't run forever Vivi!"

The two looked to see a man in red armor carrying a chain gun run after the plushie, screaming violently. Weiss just sat there, processing the odd events that just occurred. Ruby, on the other hand, was shocked.

"That guy's trying to hurt that poor little plushie." Ruby said. "We have to save it!"

* * *

Burn screamed in frustration as he threw his now empty chain gun down. He looked at his foe, only to see the sentient plushie seemingly laughing at him.

"Hey, I don't need any guns." He said. The Spartan then pulled out a small cylinder shaped object. A glowing red blade emerged out of it.

"That's right." Burn said. "I built me a light saber, and its about time I used it!"

Vivi was already running by the time Burn finished his speech. The super soldier unleashed a vicious war cry as he raised the glowing blade above his head and gave chase. After nearly an hour and a half of running, Burn finally cornered Vivi.

"You were a worthy adversary, but I'm afraid our little game has come to an end." Burn said. "What's that? No insults, or witty comebacks?" He paused, waiting for a response before continuing. "Very well then. Now, if you just hold still, I'll make this as painless as possible."

Before Burn could deliver a final blow, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see a mob of students led by Ruby.

"So, you think that you can just walk around, picking on plush dolls, huh?" Ruby asked menacingly. "Well I got news for you, chum. You just made a horrible life choice."

"GET HIM!"

Burn let out a small 'eep' as the mod descended upon him. Vivi watched on before glancing at a tiny watch on her arm. Deciding that the should head back before her version of Velvet (whether or not she refers to Velvet as mom is unknown to the author) starts to worry. Pressing a button on her watch, she opened a portal and walked through it, returning home for the day.

* * *

 _One beat down later, at the RWBY helpers' headquarters..._

"Checkmate." Ruby said smugly.

Weiss just sighed in misery at her 37th defeat. She had to admit, Ruby was a brilliant strategist. As they began rearranging the pieces for another match, Burn crawled into the room, his armor covered in multiple indents.

"Ow." He kept uttering every time he moved.

"Another 'successful' assassination attempt on Vivi, I presume." Weiss said, not even looking at the Spartan.

I almost had her." Burn sighed. "But then, the fan girls showed up."

"Just let it go already Burn." Ruby said as she moved a pawn forward. "You're over reacting."

"She drank from my personal stockpile of Mountain Dew Voltage Ruby." Burn said, getting up. "I don't care if she's one of the most popular Reactsverse characters, she, must, PAY!"

Burn then walked off, no doubt brainstorming new ways to destroy Vivi, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

"Ten bucks says he gets a sidekick at some point to help him." Weiss said.

* * *

 **"Is that foreshadowing I smell?"**

 **It all depends on what people think.**

 **Anyway, if anyone is interested, given that this fic is meant to take place in alternate realities, feel free to suggest a fanfic you guys want to see these two fight in. I'll be sure to update every once in a while.**

 **"DERP!"**

 **AGAIN? Ugh, this is getting old.**

 **"You're telling me."**

 **"DERP!"**


	2. Christmas time

**Well, here we are with another chapter.**

 **"About time!"**

 **Enjoy it while you can. After this, I'm going on Christmas break for a while. But rest assured, I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway, Halo is owned by 343, RWBY by RoosterTeeth, and Vivi by ElfCollaborator (If you're reading Elf, I hope you enjoy)**

 **Also, this fic is brought to you by Weiss Reacts: Volume 3, out now!**

 **"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"**

* * *

RWBY helpers HQ, 8 days before Christmas...

The RWBY helper's head quarters was covered in red and green. The group had gotten ready for the holidays. Stockings were hung on the wall (They didn't have a chimney or a fire place), the Tree was up (decorated with an assortment of Godzilla ornaments, much to everyone, but Burn's, dismay) and holiday music was blaring through the speakers (provided by the annoyingly cheerful Neo)

"I gotta admit" Weiss started to say. "This place looks very festive."

"We haven't had much to do lately with the lack of calls." Ruby said, carrying a box of ornaments. "So we had plenty of time."

"What about the job opening, any takers?" Weiss asked.

The two girls turned towards a empty desk covered in cobwebs.

"Not really." Ruby replied. The red hooded girl then zipped around the Christmas tree at rapid speeds, putting all the ornaments on.

As Ruby decorated the tree, Matt and Blake were arguing.

"Matt, I already told you. We can't have a Christmas missile pod." Blake said.

"Why not?" Matt asked. "Nothing says festive like a weapon of mass destruction."

As all this went to pass, a question popped up in Weiss's head.

"Where's Burn?" She asked.

"It's Thursday." Ruby casually replied as she continued decorating the tree.

Weiss sighed upon hearing that response.

"Of all the beings living in this multiverse, why did Burn have to pick a fight with Vivi?" She asked herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Jaune, who was tangled up in Christmas lights.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alternate universe...

Vivi stared in wonder at the sights before her. In all her travels through random RWBY related realities, she had never seen one as 'Christmassy' as this one.  
Christmas lights were on every building, snow was everywhere, and there was an atmosphere of joy all around. Before the small plushie could continue, a revving sound was heard. The plushie turned to see Burn standing there, chainsaw in hand.

"Alright!" Burn shouted. "Round 567, lets do this!"

He then screamed as he charged forward. Vivi simply stood there for the most part. Then, once Burn got close enough, she side stepped his attack and stuck her leg out. The Spartan tripped and went sliding down the icy street, stopping once he flew into a snow bank. Vivi laughed at the Spartan's predicament, but a angry shout from Burn sent her running.

"Come back here so I can tear your stuffing out!" Burn shouted, swinging his chainsaw around.

Vivi ran around a corner, and as Burn turned to follow her, he suddenly came face to face with a snow plow. Unable to dodge in time, Burn was scooped up and placed in another snow bank. Once the Spartan managed to free himself, he looked left and right to find the plushie to no avail.

"Pipi!" said a voice from above.

The Spartan looked up, only to be met with an avalanche of snow. With Burn buried once more, Vivi took off yet again. After digging himself out of snow for the third time, Burn gave chase. The two went on like that for the rest of the day. Burn would chase Vivi and he would either slip on the ice, or get stuck in another snow bank. This process repeated until Vivi hit a dead end. She turned to see Burn standing in the light, slightly out of breath.

"End of the line." Burn said.

"Pipipi." Vivi said, pulling out her hammer.

"Agreed." Burn replied, revving up his chainsaw.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before running towards each other, screaming madly. But right before their weapons made contact, a loud voice stopped them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The two froze and turned to the source of the voice. Standing in the street was an alternate version of Ruby Rose, wearing Red and Green as opposed to her usual color scheme.

"It's Christmas time." She said calmly. "Peace on earth, good will towards man, and a time of celebration. So why are you fighting?"

The huntress in training walked forward and gently lowered the Spartan and the plushie's weapons.

"Can't you put aside your differences for just this one time of the year?" She asked. "Can't you be peaceful towards each other for just once?"

The two looked at Ruby, then at each other.

"She's right." Burn said. "How about we take a break from beating up or humiliating each other for just this once?"

"Pipipipi." Vivi replied.

"Glad you see things my way." Burn said. "How about we go and get some eggnog?"

"Pipipi." The plushie shook her head rapidly up and down.

* * *

Later...

The Spartan and the plushie, two mortal enemies, sat atop one of the many rooftops of Vale, drinking eggnog and talking calmly to one another.

"So that's how Christmas works in the Reactsverse." Burn said. "Pretty cool concept."

"Pipipipi." Vivi said, taking a sip of her eggnog.

"And you have a 'Yuletide Dance' every year?" Burn asked.

"Pipi." Vivi replied. "Pipipipipipi."

"Really?" Burn sounded surprised. "Poor Winter. I guess that the Reactsverse isn't always sunshine and rainbows then. Even you guys have bad days."

"Pipipipi." Vivi said.

"Hey." Burn said. "Does Elf know I'm trying to kill you for drinking my Mountain Dew Voltage?"

"Pipipipi." She replied.

"Then why doesn't he do anything?" Burn asked.

"Pipipi." The plushie answered.

"Wait, Elf gets bored?!" Burn asked, surprised. He received a nod for an answer. "Wow, who knew."

"Pipipipipi." Vivi said.

"Non-cannon?" Burn asked. "So we won't remember any of this?"

Vivi nodded yes.

"Well." The Spartan said. "We might as well enjoy it while it last."

The Spartan took another sip from his eggnog before turning to Vivi.

"Merry Christmas, Vivi." He said.

"Pipipipipi." Vivi replied.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays**


End file.
